Seven Star, Seven Warriors Book 1
by The Darkone of the Light
Summary: Yoshimori has been chosen to serve a great power. He must rise to the challenge or all will fall. KekkaishixDmc. M for large amounts of violence, language, and possible adult themes.
1. Prologue part1

Hello, I am the Darkone, ruler of my domain... and a sarcastic bastard with anger issues... yay! :) This is my first fanfic. So common courtesy would be admired. I do not own Kekkaishi, or Devil May Cry. I do own Darkone, and any other oc's that may, may appear. So with that brief message please enjoy the story.

P.S. If it sucks because of my writing, tell me and I will do my best to fix it. If it sucks because of the plot, tell me and I will take it down.

It was a calm night in Karasumori, a place desperately wanted by monsters known as ayakashi. Two young people were patrolling the area. These were Yoshimori, and Tokine, kekkaishi.

The kekkaishi are people who can form barriers in space and destroy the matter locked in them. This power gained them the title of the strongest casters.

However this tale focuses on one Yoshimori Sumimura, a young man of 11. He stood at a mere 5' 2", with black almost purple spiky hair. Black eyes and light skin finish his appearance. Yoshi is a kind person. He has many scars on his body from protecting Tokine. He thought their lives would continue in this fashion forever... he was wrong.

As the two casters were paroling a large and evil source of power suddenly flared. The dark aura screamed bloodlust, and insanity. They quickly ran to the source almost shuddering in fear.

'What the hell is that?' thought Yoshimori. They quickly arrived to area, but saw nothing. The was silence, and made Yoshimori all the more worried. Suddenly a dark laughter rang through the clearing.

"**Heh heh, is this all that stand before me? Mere children, who wish to die?" **spoke a dark voice.

"Where are you!" screamed Tokine, "Come out!"

"**As you wish,girl." **Replied the voice. Yoshimori barely caught it, but pushed Tokine out of the way as large sword flew down. The bastard sword would have sliced her in two, but instead severed his right arm.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed blood spraying from the wound. Tokine looked on in terror as a demon with purple armor stood before the kneeling boy.

"**HA HA AHA! Does it hurt boy? Fear not, I will end your pain here!**" As the monster was about to strike, a hand caught the blade.

"Azrael, still up to no good I see." spoke a man wearing a black cloak. He knocked the blade away, and punched the monstrosity in its ugly face sending it flying.

"**You have no right to be here traitor!" **it roared, "**Go back to your master and lick his boots some more!"**

"You do not belong in this world Azrael, it is against the law for you to be here. Leave or else." The mysterious man spoke calmly but with great power leaking from his voice.

**"This world will be ours, Amon! Tell your master that nothing will stop it. We will break the seal, and free the star!"** As Azrael spoke its dark energy swirled around it before it disappeared in a swirl of flames.

The last thing Yoshimori saw, was the stranger, walk to him before blacking out.

When Yoshimori awoke he instantly noticed he was on a bed... and not in pain. He opened his eyes to see a large bed with black sheets. The room he was in was bare except for the bed and had black walls, a door was the only way out.

"Good you've awakened." said a voice to his right. Yoshimori's head spun to voice. There in the doorway was the man who saved him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That will be answered shortly," replied the man, "for now follow me. There is someone who needs to speak with you." With that said the man turned and left. Yoshimori sighed before following.

They walked along a dark corridor for what seemed like an 15 minutes. Finally they came to another black room with many book shelves, and a large oak table. There at the end of the table was what could only be described as a living shadow wisps of darkness leaking off it.

"_Good,_" it said in a whispered voice, "_we can begin."_

"Begin what?" asked Yoshi.

"_Do you know what I am Yoshi-kun?" _asked the being. Yoshimori opened his mouth to speak, but the creature continued on. "_No, I suppose not. I am a watcher, and caretaker to a number of worlds like yours Yoshi-kun. Every world has a hero, someone the world chooses to be its champion."_

"What does that have to do with me?" Yoshimori questioned. The whole situation was confusing him, it wasn't like he could help anyone... he only had a single arm.

"_I see," _the creature said, "_you were going to be one of those chosen, but without your arm... especially your right arm, you can no longer cast with your powers. You are now another human with slightly stronger spiritual senses."_

"What will happen to my world?" Yoshi asked.

"_It will fall to demons, like the one who took your arm. Everyone will die, and the seal will be broken."_

"What seal?" Yoshimori cried, "why are these monsters here?" The great being sighed, wisps of darkness appearing like warm breath in the cold.

"_There are six other worlds like yours, each has a piece of a seal. This seal was built in order to keep a great evil away from the universe. With no chosen, your world will fall to demons, and be stricken down." _Yoshi couldn't believe his ears.

"Can't you do anything?" he whispered.

"_There are laws in place preventing my direct involvement. I can't step foot in any of the worlds I watch. My assistants can't even fight. There is nothing I can do but watch this world fall."_

"Send me." said Yoshimori a fire in his eyes.

"_It would be pointless, you can no longer cast any of your techniques. It would be like sending a kitten against a wolf."_

"I DON'T CARE!" Yoshimori screamed, "Even if I have to go back and fight with one arm I'll do it!"

"_YES!" _roared the living shadow, "_That's what I like to hear from my chosen. Conviction, determination, a sprinkle of rebellion, and a dash of kiss my ass!"_ Instantly the being was appearing at different places in the room. "_Now we can't send you unprepared, so let's give you a little upgrade. Yes, yes I haven't had this much fun since I played strip poker with Mona Lisa!"_

"Is he always like this?" Yoshi asked the cloaked man next to him.

"Yes... unfortunately." replied the figure.

"_Now what to do," _said the shadow, "_oh if only there was being of unimaginable power that could bend the laws of time and space, and reality... Hey that's me!" _Somehow, Yoshimori could feel the creature grinning. "_Now let's start with the obvious... you need a new arm... preferably something that utilizes your innate talent with controlling space and time..." _the shadow hmed.

The being walked over to one of the bookcases... which warped until it was a case full of video games. "_This one will do for assistance, but he still needs something more..." _the shadow said to himself.

"My lord." said the cloaked man.

"_Yes Amon?"_

"Please turn me into a Devil's Arm for the boy." This seemed to shock the being.

"_Amon you realize if I do this... you can never return to life. I can only resurrect something so many times." _he said.

"I know," said Amon, "but he needs a guide, and I can fight if he wields me." The shadow shook his head.

"_Amon, you are one of my most trust..."_ he was quickly interrupted by the man.

"Sir! It is my fault that the boy is wounded, I could've stopped Azrael sooner... I wish to make it up to the boy, let me replace the arm he lost." He did not wait for the being to speak before turning to Yoshi. "Do you agree to this? Become my brother, let us both fight to protect your world. I will be your arm, and your sword... so please let me fight with you."

It took Yoshimori a full minute to speak. "I agree... if you become my brother, I can protect my family, and stop these monsters. I say let's do it."

_"If you do this, Yoshi-kun, you will become a half-devil. A monster in its own right." _explained the shadow, "_Can you face that?"_

"If I need to become a monster to fight monsters... then so be it." Yoshimori replied, "I'll become a great monster, and protect them." It was easy to see the fire in his eyes.

"_As you wish, I will do it."_ said the shadow. Suddenly a swirl of black energy surrounded both Yoshimori and Amon. When the vortex dissipated there was only Yoshimori... except he was changed.

The first thing he noticed was that he felt stronger than ever before. He opened his eyes, after shutting them in the vortex, and saw himself in a mirror. He _was_ different. His once black hair was now silver with purple highlights. His eyes glowed an eerie purple.

The second thing he noticed was he had two arms again... technically. His right arm was more like a clawed weapon. The skin appeared to be dark purple armor with orange veins spreading all around it. The elbow was spiked as was the knuckles.

"This is awesome!" said Yoshimori, "Okay Mr. Shadow, send me back."

"_What? I can't do that right now."_ said the shadow.

"Huh? What do ya mean?"

_"Well it takes a little while to open a door to a specific place, not to mention I still have other places I have to work on. Make no mistake this is a war Yoshi-kun, and I need to prepare my warriors."_

"Okay that makes sense. So when do I get to go back?"

_"I should be ready to send you back in a little while... four years at the least."_ With that the shadow walked away.

"Oh alright four years ain't that lo... FOUR YEARS!" Yoshimori screamed, "What am I gonna do for four years!"

"_I have some board games if you want?"_

Yay! My first chapter of my first fanfic! What do guys think? Little Yoshi is now in a war against the demons, and what is the star? Keep reading and find out.


	2. Prologue part2

Four Years Later

"Has it been four years already?" asked Yoshimori. He had changed much over the years. He now stood at 5' 7", and wore new clothes. Gone was the purple and white costume. He now wore light blue jeans, with a black leather holster on the left leg. Instead of sneakers he wore dark grey combat boots. A dark purple shirt with a purple and red trench coat completed his appearance. He hid his arm inside the coat giving the impression he only had one arm.

"_I told you time would fly,"_ said the shadow his appearance remanined the same over the four years, "_but before you go, I have some gifts for the two of you."_

_ "_**That is not neccesary, master Darkone.**" rang out a voice. Yoshimori had learned that Amon could speak through his demonic arm, the Devil Bringer, named by Darkone.

"_Nonsence Amon, I need to give you two something... it'll make me look like an asshole if I don't."_ said Darkone. He silently reached over to a table and took three items. "_These will assist you in your journey."_ He handed them over to Yoshimori.

The first was cobalt blue .44 magnum with a cherry wood handel. What truly stood out about this weapon was the glowing red runes etched into the barrel. The second item was a katana, sheathed in black. The hilt was a dark blue and had no guard.

"_The first is a little something I whipped up,"_ said Darkone, "_it can blow hole through solid concrete, and fires an infinite amount of blessed ammunition. I call it the Monday Special!"_

"Why?" asked Yoshimori.

"_Well I thought it was nice jesture seeing how you need some long range..."_

_ "_No I mean, why 'Monday Special'?"

_"Oh... cuz its special... and I finished it last Monday... Do I really need to explain this?"_

"Well I just thought that I better name would be Deathtouch or BigBang or..."

_"Look I can take the fuckin thing back if you want!"_

"No, no Monday Special is a great name!" he said with a sweatdrop.

"_Damn right it is, anyway the sword is Raikiri, the same weapon used by Sarutobi Sasuke to deafeat the Hachi no Orochi!"_ said Darkone, his voice drownning in smugness.

"Where the fuck did you get it?" screamed Yoshimori.

"_Look Yoshi-kun, don't ask okay? I had to call in alot of favors from people I don't even know! I also... had to do some... things... I'm not really proud of it."_ Darkone answered. Yoshimori had nothing to say to that.

The final item was another sword. The blade was easily four feet long with the hilt standing at another seven inches. The blade itself was single edged, and a few inches thick. The entire sword looked to be made out of black bones.

"_This is the Chimera, it has the ability to fuse with supernatural entities transforming the blade and giving it more power."_

"Now that is awesome!" exclaimed Yoshimori.

"_I know right! It's taken me ten years to make this thing, so tell me how it does!" _The grin in Darkone's voice suddenly dissappeared. "_Yoshimori Sumimura, in the last four years you have gone through all the trainning I gave you with a grim determination. I can now send you back to your world. Good luck."_

"What trainning?" yelled Yoshimori," All you did was kick my ass, and made me play video games constantly! That's not trainning!"

"**Shut up, Yoshimori,**" said Amon, "**Master Darkone has trainned your body, taught you many skills, and gave you reference points for you powers. Be thankful... at least he didn't throw you in the Hole of a Thousand Green Beasts!**"

"What's in there anyway?"

"**DON'T ASK! NOT EVEN STRONGEST OF MEN COULD WALK FROM THAT UNSCATHED! IT IS PURE UNADULTERATED EVIL!**" shouted Amon.

"_...Anyway, you two should be leaving now. I promise I will see you later, my dear chosen. Until then I expect you both to stay alive. I must go and gather others... we can win this war."_ With that said, a purple flame engulfed Yoshimori, when he opened his eyes he was no longer in Darkone's Void, but back at Karasumori.

He had no time to reminice however, he immediately saw a large ayakashi attacking two people.

"It feels good to be home," he said with a grin, "hey Amon, I've always wondered something."

"**What is it?**" the demon asked.

"If Darkone can bend reality with a thought... why does he always wave his hand or say a little ryhme to do it?"

"_Because it makes me look badass."_ said the voice of Darkone. Yoshimori didn't even flinch. He took a quick look at the sky before heading toward the ayakashi.

"Alright, let's really get this party started now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's Darkone! Sorry I haven't been around lately. Things kept getting in the way... like actually getting off my computer and living! So anyway the next chapter we be up in a little while. The story will also start answering alot of questions soon. Finally please god! start reviewing my work here! I don't know if it sucks or what!


End file.
